The Miracle Child
by sianycullen
Summary: What happens when Alice suddenly gets pregnant on her and Jaspers honeymoon? Sequel to Carlisle's Chaotic Birthday! Please R&R! I Do Not Own Twilight Or Any of The Characters Involved!
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day of mine and Jasper's wedding, we had planned this for months, ever since we realised we wanted to get married again on Carlisle's birthday a couple of months ago. So far it had all gone to plan, Rosalie and Bella were my bridesmaids and Nessie insisted on being my maid of honour. I had to agree, I would do anything to make my little niece happy. Carlisle was going to take me down the aisle and Edward was going to play the piano. Emmett was going to be Jasper's bet man and Esme was sorting out the decorations. She refused to let me help, even my puppy dog eyes wouldn't stir her and she kept changing her mind at least five times a day so my visions wouldn't help with it either. Darn! The only thing I was aloud to do was the girls dress because the men refused to let me drag them around shopping with me and I wasn't aloud to see Jasper's suit until the wedding so it would be a bit awkward. Traditions! Urgh! Rosalie had a knee high, strapless, sky-blue dress for Bella, a one shoulder, crimson gown for Rosalie, an emerald green spaghetti strap dress for Nessie and a pale peach full length gown for Esme. My dress was floor length with no straps and was just a shade lighter than my ivory skin. I couldn't wait! I hadn't seen Jasper in over twenty four hours and I had missed him so much! Jasper had insisted we do it _traditionally._

"Don't go," I mumbled to him as he was about to depart to the cottage with Edward and Emmett, "I'll miss you."

"Don't be sad darlin'," He smirked as he planted a kiss on my pouting lips. "Besides, I'll miss you more." He winked and gave me a quick hug before being dragged away by his arms thanks to my annoying siblings Edward and Emmett.

"Breath Alice! I'm sure you're making Jasper even more nervous by your emotions," Bella laughed, resting her hands on my shoulders carefully. So not to disturb the dress rested on my shoulders. "Everything is going to be perfect!"

I shook my head as the sound of her voice brought me back to the present time.

"Careful Alice!" Rosalie exclaimed as she came in and started fussing with my curled hair. "Stop shaking your little head or your hairs going to be ruined!" I stuck my tongue out at her but let her fix the little lilies imbedded in the curls.

"How much longer? I can't wait anymore!" I laughed, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Five more minutes dear," Esme replied as she walked in with the bouquet of white lilies. She was grinning from ear to ear with happiness. "I'm just as excited as you Alice; you two were made for each other. Now, when you hear the wedding march Nessie will walk down the stairs followed by Bella and Rose, then you will come down escorted by Carlisle, he will be up in a minute, he's just gone to see if Jasper's in position." As she finished her sentence we heard light footsteps coming up the stairs and across the corridor, there was a faint tap on the door.

"Is the blushing bride ready yet?" Carlisle called from the other side of the door.

"I don't know about the 'blushing' part love, but she's perfect," Answered Esme as she opened the door to reveal Carlisle in a midnight black suit, there was even a little lily peeking out of the button hole.

He laughed and kissed Esme sweetly on the cheek before walking over to me and holding out his hand. I took it without hesitation and watched the others retreat out of the door to their places. Carlisle rested my hand on his arm before turning with me to exit through the door but I stopped him before he took one step. He looked down at me worriedly.

"Is everything ok Alice?"

"Yes of course, I just wanted to thank you for all of this Carlisle. From taking us in over fifty years ago until now, without you I wouldn't have known what I would have become. Thank you."

"I would like to thank you too Alice, without you my family wouldn't be complete and we could all be dead by now. I have you to personally thank for that." Just as he had finished his sentence Felix Mendelssohn's Wedding March started floating up the stairs, wow Edward was good at timing!

I took a deep, unnecessary breath and clutched the bouquet as I watched my bridesmaids glide gracefully down the stairs before me and Carlisle descended after them. I was very nervous so I didn't know how Jasper would feel with all the mixed emotions around him. As we reached the bottom step I took another deep breath and proceeded through the flowery doors and was almost blinded by the decorations. If I could cry there would tears rolling down my face, they had put so much effort to make this day special! There were lilies round the walls and petals scattered on the floor. Edward's piano had been moved from the studio to beside the door and it had been beautifully decorated.

My eyes raced around the stunning room until they froze on a single thing. With his back to me. But I knew he was smiling stood my one true love. He was wearing my favourite colour suit, onyx, it really brought out his golden eyes and I can tell his hair was my favourite too. His honey-gold fringe dangerously close to covering his eyes and messy. As Carlisle leads me up the aisle he looked up at my approach and smiled my favourite eye-crinkling smile. Carlisle gave me away and kissed the top of my head before turning and taking his place next to Esme.

His fingers entwined with mine, being a good southern gentleman he helped me up the small stairs to stand before the priest with him. After all these years I was still dazzled by his beautiful face, scars and all.

So here I was, standing before the priest with my love close at my side and nothing could go wrong. Even if the room suddenly caught on fire I wouldn't have cared. I was with Jasper and that's all that matters to me right now.

Authors note — Heya :) What did you guys think? Is it worth me carrying on with it? Please R&R!! Thanks! My readers are the best! Xx

Thanks again! sianycullen x


	2. The Shock

Our eyes hadn't left each others throughout the whole ceremony and we felt we couldn't tear away from each other.

"Do you, Jasper Whitlock Hale, take Alice Brandon Cullen to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward as long as you both shall live?

"I do," He smiled down sweetly at me and this made my breathing pace quicken in excitement.

"And do you, Alice Brandon Cullen, take Jasper Whitlock Hale to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward as long as you both shall live?

"I do,"

"I know pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." As Jasper cupped my face in strong hands and leaned down, kissing me passionately, cheers erupted around us and there was a cheeky "GET A ROOM!" from my annoying _brother_ Emmett. Without breaking the kiss he swung me up and cradled me in his arms before tossing me onto his back, racing upstairs and flipping me onto our bed. I pounced on him playfully and pressed my lips hungrily to his jugular. He chuckled before whispering in my ear,

"Haven't we got to be getting ready darlin' or do you want to spend our honeymoon in this room?" He smirked, "I honestly don't mind as long as you're here but I don't think Esme and Carlisle would approve much though…"

"But I'm comfy in your arms," I moaned, "Can't I just stay here?"

Jasper growled playfully and swung me over his shoulder and carried me into our closet, peals of laughter were escaping from my lips as I struggled happily on his shoulder, kicking his rock hard chest like a five year old. He laughed as he lifted off my wedding dress and throwing it in the corner before sliding a small black dress around my body and there was a kiss for each button. I refused to take him out of his suit as I told him towards the suitcases and beckoned him to carry me again.

He lifted me effortlessly and grasped the suitcases with his other hand, as he travelled to the car we were pelted by rice! Urgh! God damn Emmett! But luckily most of it missed as he was such a bad aimer. Climbing into the car I waved goodbye to my loving family before bouncing onto Jasper's lap as he sped the car down the dirt path, his chin resting slightly on my shoulder so not to disturb my scars still. I had told him a million times that they hadn't hurt for months but the over-protective fool still didn't believe me! I watched all the scenery fly past my eyes as we raced to the coast to find the speedboat. We neared the docks and I started bouncing up and down excitedly which made Jasper chuckle.

We raced through the water, faster than I thought possible and we reached Esme island in no time. Without collecting the bags I leaped up and grabbed Jasper's arm, pulling him through the kitchen and the rest of the house until we reached the white bedroom. He caught up in my mood in an instance, pulling my mouth to his with a low growl in his throat. I heard fabric tearing under our hands as I pounced on him, causing us to fall through the air and land in a graceful tangle on the pure white fabric. We were together now and nothing could stop us, I never even noticed the room change colour as light started to fade outside.

As the weather started to light up around us I found myself curled up at Jasper's side, my heading resting on his unmoving chest. He was lightly running his fingers through my hair. He felt my mood change to excitement and smiled smugly to himself.

"Good morning darlin'" He smiled,

"Not very to be honest," I moaned playfully,

"And why would this be?"

"Why does all good things have to end? It sucks as Emmett would put it," I giggled as he trailed kisses from my head all the way to my shoulder and back again, inhaling my scent.

"Hmm, that's an interesting thought love, but one that I do not know the answer of,"

I gasped as I felt a stab of pain shoot through my stomach, Jasper held me protectively and gazed down at me, his beautiful face was alive with fright. He hated seeing me in pain; he would without a doubt do anything to make me happy, even if that means killing someone.

"Alice honey? What's up? Did you have a vision? Please tell me,"

"Im not sure, but my stomach hurts really bad!" I wailed, burying my face into his shoulder.

"But that's impossible, y.. you're a vampire! Oh no! This can't be possible! You can't be!"

"I can't be what?" I gasped through sobs.

"Pack your stuff hun, were going to see Carlisle,"

I stared at him as he hurriedly dressed into his clothes and start chucking things into the suitcase.

"Jazz, why? What can't I be?! What are you talking about?" Jasper froze and took a deep breath before answering,

"I'm not quite sure but you might be…. Pregnant."

I gasped as his words hit me like a tonne of bricks.

Me, pregnant….. How?!


	3. Pregnant

"No!" I gasped in shock, my hands moving down to my stomach; there was a definite bump there. "But, I'm a vampire! If we could have kids how many would Rose have at this moment? This is impossible!" I wailed, sinking on my knees to the floor. Jasper turned round at my emotion change and hesitantly wrapped his warm arms around me.

"Alice.. I need to know something first... Have you… well...you know…" He gulped in pain.

"What? Jasper please I don't need anymore shocks!"

"Am I enough for you? I mean you're not with anyone else are you?" He looked down ashamed of himself before grabbing the bags and retreating to the boat without a second glance or even waiting for my answer. Leaving me with a few clothes, to change into I thought to myself as I slowly dressed, not really paying attention to the clothes, not even caring what I looked liked. I trudged carefully into the bathroom and lifted up my shirt to stare at the tiny bulge rising out of my stone stomach, I was surprised how rock-hard it felt underneath my sensitive fingers. More pain shot through my stomach this time much worse and I found myself keeled over head first and I landed on the stone floor with a deafening thud.

"Alice? What was that noise? Are you ok?" I heard his voice get stronger and clearer as he came closer and closer until he found me curled up in pain on the floor and knelt down next to me, lifting me onto his lap as he tried to calm me down with his gift. "This is why we need to see Carlisle; can't you see how much this _child_ is hurting you? I'm going to get this _child _out of you, even if it's not mine I don't care!"

"Excuse me?! What do you mean that it's not yours? Oh my days you seriously think that I would cheat on you?! Good to now that you trust me that well!" I said, hurt, as I pulled out of him embrace and turned to head for the door. Before I could take one step I felt his hand wrap around my skinny wrist as he twisted me around so I could look into his eyes.

"Please excuse me for that outburst of anger; I had no idea what I was saying. I would be most honoured to have a child with you're my dear, I was just shocked with the news."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do," He replied, his hand resting lightly on my stomach, happiness instantly replacing pain on his features. "I used to think about a little Alice running around the house, but then I saw all the pain it caused Bella and Edward with Nessie and it would kill me to see your beautiful face full of pain. Now come on love, we have got to get going to see Carlisle." He wrapped his arm around my waist, guiding me around the rooms out into the beautiful sunlight. His face sparkled like a thousand diamonds and I found myself lost in the shine. Jasper gave me a little smug shake to bring me back to reality as we boarded the boat.

All the way home Jasper held my hand in comfort as my left thumb stroked the baby bump in wonder as I stared out the window. Would it be a boy or a girl? Would they have Jasper's features or mine? My brain was racing away with all the different possibilities of the child.

* * *

"Alice, Jasper?" Carlisle gasped in amazement as we started to ascend the porch steps up to the big house. "What's happened? Is everything ok?" He asked worriedly as his eyes focused on mine and Jasper's hands holding my stomach.

"Everything is ok mentally Carlisle, thanks for asking," Jasper smoothly replied, looking into his fathers eyes, practically glowing with excitement.

"I don't understand son, would you care to explain?"

"Would it be possible to gather everyone together so we can announce the news properly?"

"Of course, don't just stand there you two! Come inside and relax while I gather the family," he smiled as he disappeared into the house, calling everyone into the living room.

As we emerged into the room everyone had already settled into their seats, they were surprised at the sight of us.

"What are you two doing back here? Got fed up already? Wow,"

"Be quiet Emmett, we would still be there and away from you if we didn't have some news to tell you," Jasper mocked Emmett.

"What is it then? Hurry up and tell us!" Edward looked at me questioningly because I was keeping him out of my head.

"Well... I…. don't know… how this happened….. But you see…" Jasper stammered, he didn't think this part through much.

"Spit it out Jasper!" Emmett yelled excitedly.

Just as Jasper sucked in a deep breath to blurt out the answer another sharp pain rippled through my stomach but this time it was different, I clamped my hand over my mouth and ran out of Jasper's arms to find my body bent over the kitchen sink, vomiting blood violently. Jasper was there the whole time, rubbing my back in a soothing motion and stroking my hair. When I was finished he sat me on the counter and wiped my mouth clean, I leaned forward to rest my head on his chest. The pain was overwhelming; it felt like my stomach was on fire from the inside, slowing climbing up my throat and stopping in my mouth.

"What the hell just happened?!?" Esme cried, I looked round to find my family standing at the doorway, frozen at the scene they had just witnessed.

"Alice, what has happened to you?" Carlisle asked his usually calm features were alive with fear and pain; it was almost as bad as looking at Jasper in pain.

"I don't know how or why but I know one thing…..I'm pregnant….." I sobbed in pain.


	4. Family

My family stood there in shock and silence as I cried into Jasper's chest quietly, Carlisle's calm voice broke the silence after a few minutes.

"Alice, I am deeply confused with this whole situation… You think that you're pregnant? How can this be possible?" He wondered.

"We don't know, that's what we came back to ask you about, is it possible?" Jasper explained.

"Well really the only experience I have had is with Bella but she was human at that time… would you mind if you came up to my office Alice, so I can run some tests?"

"Well sure, but only if Jazz can come too," I sniffled.

"Of course he can," He smiled, offering me his hand.

I took his hand as he slowly lowered me down so he and Jasper could put my arms on their shoulders to guide me up the stairs. As we entered the office Carlisle released me and rummaged through a draw in his desk before pulling out a stethoscope and bent down to place it lightly on my stomach. He crouched there for a few seconds, listening to whatever was inside of me.

"Well you definitely are pregnant Alice, but the thing is how? I know that you have never cheated on Jasper and probably never will but this is very difficult to understand. This blows all logical thoughts out of the water."

A single tear rolled down my cheek and Jasper lightly brushed it away with his thumb. Carlisle stood there for a while staring at me, thinking deeply.

"Alice? This is just a theory but I think I might have got something here to explain your pregnancy. Do you remember anything about your birth parents?"

"No unfortunately why do you ask?"

"Because I was thinking what if your mother was like us and had a baby with your human father? You could have been born as a human with a bit of vampire hidden inside of you, but when you got changed in the asylum the vampire part could of reacted to the change and your body could have been slowly turning back human but it never showed any changes until now."

"Hmm I never really thought about my past life before but I suppose that could be possible, all I ever knew was my mother sent me away to the asylum when I was nineteen and I have stayed this age ever since."

"That is very interesting, maybe we should go visit the asylum to learn more about you, would you be up for that Alice? I mean if you want to of course." Carlisle said, embarrassed at his mistake.

But before I could agree to this Rosalie came bursting in through the door, her eyes filled with rage as she stomped over to where we were standing. He glared at me and Jasper as he stood protectively in front of me, Rose must be pretty annoyed about something I thought as Emmett came bounding through the door and put his hands on her shoulders in an effort to drag Rose away, but her rage made her stay firmly in place.

"Why does SHE get to have a child and me and Esme don't?! What's so special about that little freak?!" Rosalie shrieked at Carlisle.

"Calm down Rosalie!" Carlisle said calmly in his authoritative voice as Jasper growled angrily, he really hated it when people called me a freak. "Shouting isn't going to make this situation any better!"

"Go on then tell us why is that freak so special?" Rosalie snarled as Jasper crouched to attack but I stopped him by entwining his hand with mine.

"My wife is not a freak! You watch your mouth!" Jasper snarled his golden eyes alive with fury.

"Easy son, she didn't mean what she said and I agree that she has a right to know what is happening here, all the family do. Rose, will you gather everybody into the dining room so we can explain the situation, please?"

"Fine but I don't see why I should though," she said angrily, flipping her hair back before stomping out of the room with a worried Emmett close on her heels.

We all gathered round the large, rarely used table to discuss it all. Carlisle opened the meeting by explaining what had happened and his theory about how I got pregnant. When he finished my family's faces were all covered with different emotions, Bella and Nessie were smiling with excitement, Edward and Carlisle had looks of concentration, Rosalie looked angry still, Esme was smiling sweetly but I could see a hint of yearning for a child of her own, Emmett was looking bored because Rose was refusing to talk to him.

"Are you going to keep it Alice? If you are that would be so cute to have another little one running around the house!" Bella laughed and hugged Nessie as she spoke.

I the saw the bond that Bella and Nessie had together, I never really noticed it before but I realised the bond between mother and daughter was special. I wanted to keep this child so I could be a better mother to him or her than mine had ever been to me. I was determined to see this through.

"Alice honey? Are you ok? It's not hurting you is it?" Esme asked worriedly.

"No no, everything is perfect Esme,"

"So… are you going to keep it Alice?" Bella inquired excitedly, her face lighting up, practically glowing.

"...Yes...I am Bella," I replied as Bella screamed with excitement.

I looked up at Jasper to find him gazing down at me, his face filled with happiness."

"You have made me the happiest man in the world Lis, thank you," He said, leaning down to kiss me gently on the lips.

I


	5. Jasper

Jaspers POV

"Alice do you know anything that would help Jasper and I with the search?" Carlisle questioned her from his study; I could hear the faint tapping of the keys as he searched endlessly for new information.

I was sat crossed legged on the floor, surrounding completely by books, searching for any reference of a "Mary Alice Brandon" as Alice lay relaxing on our bed, propped up by about five pillows. So far I had come up empty handed and I was starting to get fed up with these books.

"Well I think I born around 1901 and I think it was Mississippi or somewhere and I had a little sister called Cynthia, her daughter, my niece is still alive I think in…." Alice gasped and I ran over and cupped her shocked face in my hands. "Biloxi…" She whispered, her voice mixed with emotions, sadness, fear and pain.

"Biloxi? So that means we have been so close to your old life and never realised it before?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her shoulders so her back was leaning on my chest, I wanted her to be safe and happy, not sad I thought as I ran my fingers through her soft hair.

"Hmm it would appear so… I just wonder how you didn't recognise Biloxi when you went that first time," Carlisle asked thoughtfully as he started typing faster now he had this new piece of information.

"Finished! I found it!" He called excitedly as I raced upstairs, cradling my fragile angel in my arms, entering Carlisle's study I carefully placed her next to Carlisle and leaned over her shoulder to watch, my arms firmly around her shoulders, anticipating her reaction. Alice leaned forward in order to read clearly the text on the screen and just stood there, staring at the screen in shock.

"Alice love? Breathe please! You're scaring me!" I practically begged, giving her shoulders a little squeeze.

"I'm ok, seriously, it's just a lot to take in you know," Alice breathed, turning around, "I'm going to have a lie down, it's a lot to think about," She said before turning round and dancing out of the room, leaving Carlisle and I watching her exit.

I folded myself into Carlisle armchair, resting my head in my hands. Through all the years I had seen and witnessed first hand with Maria and her army I had never ever felt so much pain like I did with Alice right now, it pained me just to see her sad, let alone her emotions practically screaming out in pain. She was doing so well to mask it from me so I couldn't worry but her emotions gave her away. I wish she would just get rid of it, end her pain and suffering, even though I wanted this child as much as her it was practically killing her in the process. She no longer danced gracefully around the house, laughing as I watched her spin from one room to the next with a smug grin on my face, she just shuffled or I carried her. We both know that we hated seeing each other in the way that I was now so we tried our best to hide it from them, but unfortunately I was better at it than her so I only saw me suffering in that position. I just wanted my bubbly little Alice back.

"Son? Are you ok? What's wrong?" Carlisle worried, coming over so he could rest his hand on my shoulder, holding it comfortingly, "Don't be scared, she is going to see this through, Alice is strong enough for all this. You know better than I do, she's going to be perfect and you will still have your wife and also a little baby." He smiled happily.

"I know that it just pains me to see her like this, I was raised to protect her from pain and suffering but I can't! I feel like such a failure, what has Alice done to deserve a monster like me?"

"No Jasper, you know that's not true, it's not your fault the way you were created and Alice loves you for who you are, scars and all and you both love each other dearly,"

"Are you sure about that Carlisle? I mean after all I have done, _can_ anybody love that?" I wondered, but I didn't wait to hear his answer as I heard some healthy breathing that could only be Alice; I bolted out of the office and stood at the door. The thing that surprised me was that our door was_ always_ open unless one of us needed some space. I lightly tapped on the door but there was no answer and this worried me.

"Alice? Are you ok? What's wrong?" I begged, still no answer.

"Just break the damn door down Jasper! Show her whose boss!" Emmett called from downstairs, I heard a sharp slap before Emmett cursed loudly, "What the HELL was that for?!" Rosalie just huffed angrily at him.

"Shut up Emmett, how does Rosalie put up with you?" I laughed before turning back to the door, "Ok Alice if you don't answer me I'm coming in,"

There was still no answer so I slowly turned the handled and carefully pushed it open, curled up in our pale blanket was my little angel. What was she doing? I was about to rush over to her when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, restraining me. I twisted around to face Edward who had a sad expression covering the features of his face.

"What are you doing Edward?! She's down!" I practically screamed at him, struggling under his grasp, he looked at me confused as Alice moved, the blanket falling to reveal bruises covering her sides. I stared in shock and pain at my damaged angel.

"What are you talking about Jas? She's sleeping remember? This is what turning back to human does to you, just let her rest," Edward murmured so Alice would not get disturbed as he exited from the room.

I slowly shuffled around the immaculate room to kneel down beside the bed, careful not to make a sound. She looked so peaceful while she slept like she had not a care in the world. I could now see how Edward watched Bella all those nights, it was fascinating and it felt that as if I took my eyes off her for one second something amazing would happen and I would miss it completely. I just sat there, not caring about anything else than watching her sleep, I was in my happy place.

**(A/N) I AM SO SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME AGES TO UPLOAD! I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY AND HAVENT HAD MUCH TIME! APOLOGIESSSS!!! I HOPE YOU LIKE :D REVIEW!!! :) X**


	6. Change

**Jasper's POV**

It was all set, as my beautiful angel slept Carlisle and I sorted out to pay a visit to Biloxi. We would be leaving tomorrow and drive in Carlisle's Mercedes since the Porsche was unsuitable in my opinion. I gently pulled her on my lap and wrapped my arms around her as I watched her sleep peacefully, I wondered lazily what she was dreaming about as I unravelled one hand and let it run softly through her tangled hair.

"Jas…?" Alice mumbled, her head shifty slightly on my chest as she slowly woke, gripping at the covers in search, her surprisingly warm, pale rose hand came into contact with my cold, ivory palm.

"Mornin' love, how'd you sleep?" I asked, my accent completely taking over my voice, I knew that Alice loved when that happened so it warmed me to hear her tinkling laugh.

"It was actually quite regenerating to tell you the truth but a little weird because it's the first nights sleep I have had in about eighty years. Wow that was weird…"

"What did you dream 'bout dear?" I enquired, kissing her messy, spiked hair.

"Us, well not exactly us now…. It was the future…" Alice replied a bit embarrassed.

"What happened in your dream?"

"All of us were sitting outside in the garden; the sun was shining brightly as the rays of light danced across our skin like diamonds.

Everybody was watching a little girl dance around; she had beautiful midnight black curls that hung delicately around her shoulders. As I watched her dance I noticed that her skin was the exact same tone as Renesmee's, her eyes were a beautiful golden blue and her peals of laughter had a small but noticeable southern edge to its sound." Alice smiled, twisting the golden band on my left hand as she spoke. "Our child,"

I grinned as I took in every word that came out of her beautiful mouth… _our_ child. Pride was welling up inside of my body as she said those words. That pride soon disappeared and was replaced quickly with fear as I remembered the price she could pay for that beautiful child… her life. I felt her body weight move on my chest and looked down to see her beautiful face staring at my own, but she looked different… I gasped as I figured out what it was. Her eyes were the most wondrous golden blue, the same as our child in her dream. I finally tore my eyes from the depth that they held to see that she was frightened at my gasp.

"Jasper? What is it? What's happened?" Alice asked frightened, fearing for our safety. She grasped my shoulders and I realised how weak humans actually were, if we weren't so sensitive to things I wouldn't have felt a thing. "Jasper please!"

"Nothing has happened Lis, don't be so worried," I calmed her, lightly stroking her cheek as blood rushed up to the surface of her cheeks. She was blushing. "I was just amazed by the beautiful colour of your new eyes,"

"New eyes? What are you talking about Jasper Whitlock? My eyes are gold, the same as yours." Alice enquired as she stroked the scars the crisscrossed an intriguing pattern across my ragged neck and jaw line.

"Come see for yourself darlin'," I replied, slowly pulling her up from the bed and guiding her through into the bathroom. I slowly turned her around so she was looking at her reflection in the big mirror that hung delicately over the sink.

"Jazz? What's happening to me?! I don't like this changing, it's scaring me!" Alice cried, burying her face in my shoulder as she wailed delicately, I rubbed her back in a soothing motion but I did not try and control her fears.

If I controlled everybody's emotions to make them never feel sad or anything pain related it would mean that part of them would be missing, if no body had pain everybody would be dancing around like mad fools like on those adverts you see on T.V. Sure I could take it all away but pain was part of who you are and you have to learn to deal with it from time to time.

"Its ok love let it all out. I promise you this is all going to be ok, you have my word and you know better than anybody else that I stick to my words." I promised her as I wiped away falling tears from her eyes, I wasn't just promising her; I was promising myself as well. I couldn't let this take her away from me, nothing will ever do that.

So there we stood, cradled in each others arms as I waited for her to stop crying, I would wait for as long as she wanted. I always will and I promise that she will survive this, even if I have to give my own life to save her I will gladly do this.

She_ will _survive….

— Jasper Hale

**(A/N) SORRY GUYS FOR THE LONG WAIT! I NOW PROMISE THAT I WILL UPDATE AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK TO KEEP ALL OF YOU GOOD PEOPLE OUT THERE UPDATED! I KNOW JASPERS POV IS A BIT WEIRD BUT ITS **

**DIFFICULT TO WRITE SO NO FLAMES PLEASE! :D REVIEW!!!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! XX**

**SIANYCULLEN**


	7. The Choice

**Alice's POV**

We were all ready to go, Jasper, Carlisle and I had packed a few days clothes too just in case we took longer than expected in Biloxi but I hardly saw that happening at all since I couldn't really _see_ the future anymore. Well I still had visions but there weren't as many as I used to have and it killed me just to watch a few minutes into the future. It was like when Bella was pregnant with Renesmee, the visions were getting all fuzzy like a bad T.V reception and it gave me killer headaches to be anywhere near her. So here I was, a pregnant human carrying a vampire baby who was all set to give birth in around about a weeks time due to the shocking growth rates of a vampire fetus. I was about to embark into the unknowns of my unpleasant past, what could go wrong…?

"Are you ready to leave Alice?" Carlisle's calm voice drifted from my bedroom door and I looked away from the spot on my pristine pale blue carpet and into the eyes of my loving father. He slowly walked over at a human pace so I wouldn't get startled since now I was fully human and crouched so we were at the same eye level. He grasped my fragile left hand in between his rock hard, ice cold palms as he gazed into my eyes as any loving father would. "Are you sure you want to do this dear? We won't do this if you don't want to, its entirely your choice my dear."

"Yes, I need to do this Carlisle, I have wasted to much time thinking about my past life and I need to find out what happened to me. I am determined to see this through," I replied confidently as I grasped his hand as tightly as I could manage without having my wedding ring dig into my third finger. He chuckled softly and slowly raised us both so we were in a standing position.

He grasped me firmly by the shoulder and carefully guided me out into our vast garage were Jasper was standing by the Mercedes waiting, being a good southern gentleman like he is he was waiting with the passenger door open, ready to help me inside. Carlisle gratefully passed me over to him and glided over to sit in the driver's seat. Jasper scooped me up carefully in a bridal style and lowered me down so I was relaxed but still safe. He kissed me sweetly on the lips before shutting the door and sliding silently into his seat behind me.

Carlisle was a much more careful driver than any of us were, he never once got anywhere near one hundred miles an hour as we drove carefully towards Biloxi, all the way through the journey Jasper had reached forward from the back of the car so he could hold my hand. It comforted me just to know that he was with me but as we got ever closer even Jasper could not keep away the fear I was feeling. The growing fear turned into shock as we rounded the corner and the very building was staring me right in the face...Biloxi Insane Asylum.

As Carlisle parked out in front of the crumbling wreck of a building that used to house all of my pain and suffering. I was still frozen in shock as Jasper opened my door and held out his hand to assist me. "Lis? Are you sure you want to do this love? If you don't feel ready to do this we could always come back another day if you want," Jasper murmured, sensing my fear as he kneeled in the road to get a proper look at my face.

"No, I have to do this Jazz, I will be strong..." I murmured, grasping his hand tightly as we made our way through the Asylum doors…

— Alice Cullen x


	8. Cynthia

**Alice's POV**

I carefully pushed open the rotten, wooden door and lightly stepped inside. I gazed around in shock at the crumbling wreck of a hall that we were standing in, directly opposite us I could see the figure of a woman walking towards us at a slow pace, even for a human. We stood there waiting in silence until she had fully reached us, even under the dodgy lighting I could pick out her features, she had soft grey hair piled on top of her head and she was wearing too big glasses because they kept sliding down the bridge of her wrinkled nose.

"Hello there, my name is Cynthia, how may I help you?" She asked, looking curiously at me before turning her attention to Carlisle who smiled gratefully.

"Yes, I'm Carlisle Cullen; we spoke on the phone about some information regarding a Mary Alice Brandon?"

"Indeed we did, Mr Cullen, if you all would follow me, if you please." Cynthia stated, looking at me again before turning gracefully on her heels and trotted slowly down the long corridor.

Jasper nodded calmly before sliding his hands into mine, away from their previous resting place on my shoulders, beckoning me to proceed when I was ready. After turning a couple of corners I found myself sitting at Jasper's side on a black leather sofa, the walls surround us were a murky white colour, paint peeling off at the corners. There were several dusty, crooked pictures hanging dangerously on the walls, mostly of the asylum looking at its best when it first opened. My niece's voice distracted me from my searching around the untidy room as she spoke.

"So why exactly do you need this information about my aunt?"

"My kids here have to do a project for history class about a person in a nineteenth century asylum," Carlisle lied smoothly, motioning towards Jasper and I.

"Well I would be quiet happy to help you out with your project, let's see. Mary Alice Brandon was born on the 28th of June 1901 in Biloxi, Mississippi. Her parents were called Mary and William Brandon, she had a little sister called Cynthia, my mother whom I was named after. She led a pretty normal childhood until around a month after her nineteenth birthday, William had gone away to war and Mary was left to look after six year old Cynthia and nineteen year old Mary Alice. It was the day of Williams death, Mary Alice had a vision of William getting shot in the war, soon enough a letter came to the house informing Mary that William had died from enemy fire in the war. She was distraught and little Mary Alice's visions kept coming, they ranged anything from the weather to life and death. Mary was getting scared as her daughter started talking to herself and locking herself away from the human eye. At first she thought it was a reaction to Williams's tragic death but as the amount of visions increased Mary took her to the doctors. After being told her conditions the doctor took no hesitation in giving Mary the address to this asylum, she wondered if this was the right thing to do to her daughter but as she arrived home she made up her mind almost immediately. She was met by the piercing screams and the sight on little Mary Alice shrieking on the floor in agony. She signed the paperwork and her daughter left the very next day, nobody ever saw her again. They day of her admission was also the day of her death. 31st of July 1920. They didn't give her any funeral; my grandmother was ashamed of what her oldest daughter had become and was grateful William was not around to see all her suffering."

"And nobody wondered what happened to her?" Jasper spoke up for the first time that day, wonder in his voice.

"No, everybody was too distracted by the war going on to worry about anything else."

"Of course," Sensing my pain he quickly spoke up again, "I hope you don't think us rude but we must be getting home, Esme will be wondering where we are, father," Jasper spoke, urgency lacing his voice.

"Indeed my son, thank you very much for all of your information Cynthia, it has made all of the difference,"

Carlisle thanked Cynthia again before following Jasper and I outside the door and out to the Mercedes, I quickly climbed inside and waited impatiently to get going. The journey back seemed quicker than the original journey and I was thankful for that. As soon as we arrived I tried to get out of the car but I couldn't quite manage it alone, with Jasper's help he picked me up out of the car and swiftly up inside to our bedroom. Kicking the door shut behind him Jasper perched me on our bed and embraced me.

"Let it go Lis, let it all out, it's the only way love," Jasper soothed as I sobbed hysterically into his chest… why did they hate me??

— Alice Cullen


	9. Too Soon!

**Alice's POV**

I didn't think my tears could come to an end and so far I was right, I didn't have enough strength inside of me to stop. I didn't know how long I had been crying like this for but right now I didn't exactly care. Jasper was still here, patient with me as always, rubbing my back, trying everything he could without using his power to comfort me. I had to admit, having him around made everything better, no matter what the situation. He was my shoulder to cry on when things got tough, my protector when things got rough, my lover… my everything. I didn't know what I would do without him.

Finally the tears succumbed enough for me to whisper, but when I tried to talk properly it came out scratchy and rough. It hurt a lot.

"Jazz?" I whispered roughly, knowing he would hear me.

"I'm here, how are you, darlin'?" Jasper asked cautiously, afraid about sending me over the edge again.

"Why did they hate me Jasper? I mean what have I ever done wrong? It's not my fault im such a freak is it?" I shook in on his lap, tears threatening to overflow again.

"No Lis! Never say that about yourself! You are a beautiful, caring and amazing wife, I wouldn't wish for anybody better to spend my entire life with. I couldn't stand to be without you and I don't plan on doing that anytime. Anyway it's your parent's fault that they sent you away and mistreated you all those years ago, they've missed out on a huge and truly magnificent part of their lives and I pity them." Jasper told me, shocked at my question.

"Are you entirely sure about that? I mean look at me! I'm no beauty now am I? I look _horrible_!"

"Lis!" Jasper gasped, his voice breaking a little bit, "What did I say? Don't _ever_ say that about yourself! This is only a phase in your pregnancy love, soon enough we'll changed you back like we did with Bella and then I'll have two beautiful girls two look after." Jasper laughed, stroking the peak at the top of my stomach.

"Jazz you always know how to make me feel better," I laughed, kissing his hand. "You're going to make the most perfect father in the world, even better than Edward was!"

"HEY! If you weren't a pregnant human I would come up and get you right now!" Edward shouting, a hint of teasing laced in his voice.

"Aww, you know I mean well Edward!" I smiled; stretching my arms in an effort to loosen up a bit, sensing what I was going to do Jasper moved me so my feet were on the floor. "Ok this should be fun," I smiled moving my feet in a slow, rhythmic motion.

Suddenly I heard a muffled ripping sound in the centre of my body, pain shot through my whole body as my knees gave way. Acting quickly Jasper grabbed me before I could hit the ground, pain shot across his features as his eyes unfocused. I heard him faintly shout Carlisle's name but my world was starting to turn black around me.

I screamed a gurgled, choking sound, cut off by blood pouring out of my mouth and staining the carpet… this was too soon!

Alice Cullen x


	10. Emergency!

**Alice's POV**

The pain was over-whelming, all the tears and screams from the pregnancy were nothing compared to this. I would happily take all that over and over again for the rest of eternity than suffer through _this _pain.

It felt like I was sinking deeper and deeper into open flames as my vision started to blur, screaming in agony as a ringing started in my ears, getting louder and louder in time with my racing heart. I barely heard Jasper scream my name, screaming Carlisle's name, it was a heart wrenching sound. Piercing through my heart like a knife. I wanted to reassure him that I was okay but that was a lie, I was anything but_ okay._

I could do nothing but succumb to the engulfing darkness….

— Alice Cullen x

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

**Jasper's POV**

I caught her as she stumbled, chuckling lightly to myself, soon the baby will be born and everything I had ever hoped for would be true, a loving wife, loving family...a beautiful child. But this time it was wrong...she screamed...this wasn't right! No, it's too soon! I screamed in terror as she violently vomited blood, I screamed Carlisle's name and raced towards his office with Alice in my arms. Upon hearing our screams Carlisle had come out of his office and had met me on his way to us, panic was alive on his usually calm, comforting features.

"Jasper, Son, quickly, you must bring her through so I can get it out before it kills her." Carlisle spoke urgently, pushing me quickly back the way he had come, towards his office.

I nodded and flew into his office and placed her gently onto the hospital bed that he had brought home from Bella's pregnancy. I was followed swiftly by Edward who nodded at me comfortingly as he pinned Alice's wrists gently to her side, I quickly followed suit and did the same to her ankles because she was shaking in pain. I felt my eyes darken as a fresh, overpowering scent filled my nose, sending a flash of burning pain down my throat. I looked quickly at Carlisle to find him bent over my wife's blood soaked body, the scalpel sent out fresh blood as it ran its way across her stomach.

I heard the screech of the sickeningly familiar sound which I knew so well from my past life as I watched Carlisle rip open the vampire casing that protected the child so well. He lifted up his head and quickly delved his hands inside before the venom had the chance to reseal the wound, Alice's heart race was unsteady in its rhythmic pattern, growing faster with the internal beating and slowing as it failed, oxygen failing to reach the destination fast enough.

I watched her eyes wheel around uncontrollably, searching for someone, or something. What was she so content on searching for as she lay dying? No, I couldn't even bare to think about that possibility she _will_ see this through! She had been so strong these past few weeks, smiling and drinking the blood we gave her in order to keep her alive and strong. Alice was a fighter in what she believed in and she believed in this too much to let it slip away easily!

"Come on Alice! Fight this! You can do it! Don't even dare think about giving up Alice Brandon Whitlock Hale! I _need_ you to see this through! I can't even bare to think about the possibility!" Squeezing her ankle lightly; to give her a sign that I supported her in all of this as Carlisle urgently tried to get it out. "Please Alice… I love you… never forget that,"

I felt invisible tears well up inside my eyes as she winced in pain and let out a heart wrenching scream that had me pierced to the floor, I screamed at Carlisle to get it out of her as she continued to cry out in agony.

"I'm doing my best son, it's almost out. Just another few seconds and hopefully I can free her because she's tangled up in the detached umbilical cord. It's a tricky procedure," Carlisle calmed me in a fatherly but stressed tone.

"Wait, you said _she_, Alice was right? It's a girl?" I asked, pride welling up inside of me as I took in his words.

"That is correct Jasper," He confirmed as he pulled out something small, dripping with blood, blood with covered Alice's broken body and Carlisle's hand.

The little girl didn't scream like human babies did, she just breathed evenly and slowly as she gazed round the room with her liquid golden blue eyes. I noticed that her soft, black hair was matted in blood as she smiled, her gaze meeting with mine; her teeth were a pearly white. She seemed to recognise me instantly as she squirmed in Carlisle's arms, impatiently reaching for me with her small, delicate hands.

She was beautiful...

Jasper Whitlock Hale


	11. My Little Girl

**Jasper's POV**

I couldn't believe it was really real, if vampires could sleep I would have sworn that I was dreaming but we couldn't dream and she was right there in front of me… my beautiful daughter… the spitting image of my beautiful wife.

Esme had heard everything and had cautiously come upstairs to take my daughter downstairs so we could work on Alice, it saddened me to see her leave in her grandmother's arms but I needed Alice at this time! I heard the sickening sound of her choking but before I could get there Carlisle had Alice's head in his hands, propping her up so she could breathe properly.

"Carlisle, What do we do?! She's still dying!" I practically screamed at him as her breathing slipped, her heart was faltering. She was dying and I couldn't survive without her!  
"Son you have to trust me on this part, I want you to bite her, in everyplace you can, as fast as you can. Trust me Jasper; it's the only way to save her."

"What! No! I can't Carlisle! I'm not strong enough! I'm not even breathing; this proves I can't do it!" I gasped, "Please, Carlisle, I'll kill her! I can't!"

"Jasper you can do this! If Carlisle didn't believe you could do this would he ask you? No he wouldn't, Jazz you think yourself as a monster but you're anything but! Can't you see how well your self control is doing? We believe in you, it's the only way." Edward explained.

"But what if I slipped? I could never live with myself if I did! How could I ever explain that to our daughter if I killed Alice! I just couldn't do that Edward!"

"Son we believe in you, you would never let that happen to Alice, you love her too much. We believe in you," Carlisle smiled.

I nodded stiffly before Edward handed me a small syringe, I stuck it gently in my mouth, extracting some of the venom that had collected there. I breathed deeply before plunging it deeply into her heart and pushing down on the lever. I heard the jolt of her heart before Edward placed his hands over the place where her heart rested, they moved quickly in an synchronized movement, eager to keep her heart beating, pumping the venom around her blood stream.

"Jazz, do it now, bite her in as many places as you can. Her wrists, neck, ankles, anywhere you can think of but you need to do it quickly but controlled. I'll keep her heart beating, just hurry, and remember, you can do this."

I smiled weakly before placing my mouth to the inside of her closest wrist, kissing it lovingly I plunged my teeth into the soft flesh where her veins rested. As soon as they penetrated the venom came into contact with the sweet, delicious taste of her remaining blood. I felt my back lock up as it hit me like a tonne of bricks, the scent practically pulling me closer and closer. Before I could do any real damage I remembered who I was and retracted my teeth out of her flesh, kissing the open wound in order to stop any blood or venom from leaving her body.

"That's it Jazz, we told you, you're doing so well! A few more times and it will all be over," Edward smiled, a hint of life twinkling in his solid, golden eyes.

I nodded before repeating the same process over and over again, her neck, and her ankles, everywhere I could get my teeth into. I concentrated on the fast thrumming of her heart to keep my self control. This was the toughest thing I had ever done in my entire life, harder than fighting newborns and everything.

As soon as I had done everything I could to help Alice I was instructed by Carlisle to go and look after my daughter, I agreed after giving Alice's hand a loving squeeze and kissing her sweetly on her blood stained lips. She lay motionless and peaceful as the venom transformed her body. With a parting glance I walked down the stairs to where Esme was with my daughter, cooing sweetly as she rocked her slowly.

"Look darling, it's your daddy," Esme cooed as she handed her over to me, I gratefully took her and gazed in wonder at her beauty, how could a monster like me deserve such a beauty like her? "so what are you going to call her?" Esme inquired as her small hand reached through the blankets to grasp my nose.

I smiled as I thought about a suitable name for my beautiful angel, a squeal from Bella interrupted my thoughts as she, Nessie, Rosalie, Emmett and Jacob burst through the front door and surrounded us, they were practically glowing with excitement as they Awed at her beauty and cuteness.

"Aww Uncle Jasper she's so cute! What's her name?" Nessie asked, peering through the blankets.

"Well I've called her Serena because it's a beautiful name for my beautiful little girl." I smiled, kissing Serena's forehead as peals of laughter escaped from her tiny mouth.

Jasper Whitlock Hale


	12. Darkness and Flashbacks

**Alice's POV**

The pain was endless, cutting through my body, slowly burning me alive. At any other time I would have wondered what it was like to be transformed since I had no memory but know I was grateful that I didn't know. It was even worse that the pain had experience not five minutes ago, the internal beating I had felt was gone now so I was happy that my little girl must be happy and well. I hope that Jasper had remembered our conversation yesterday.

_* Flashback *_

"_Lis?" Jasper had asked me from his position on the floor; he had his head pressed against my stomach, listening to the gentle heartbeat._

"_Yeah, Jazz?" I asked as I stroked his curly hair in amusement, he could never style it properly on his own._

"_Have you thought about what you're going to name her yet? I was just thinking about it," He wondered,_

"_I actually hadn't thought about that until you mentioned it, you're right though, she needs a name." I admitted, "Do you have any ideas? I've never been very good at that kind of thing," I laughed._

"_I had an idea, since it's a girl what about the name Serena? It's not a very common name and when I thought about it earlier I thought it was a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl," Jasper smiled as he kissed my stomach, making me giggle in the process._

_* End of Flashback *_

As my flashback ended I was brought back to the pain and total darkness of reality, I kept my mouth locked shut, refusing to let out a single scream as the flames devoured my whole body, it did no good to scream and it would definitely make Jasper more scared that the over-protective fool must be already. Surely I must be a pile of ash by now? Then maybe the pain would go away. How would I have to lie here in agony for? How long had it been already? What was happening with our daughter? I knew all of these questions but the pain-filled engulfing darkness held no answers for me.

I hope to myself that Rosalie was staying away from our daughter until I woke up, sure I loved her, she was my sister but recently she had been a bit like a stuck up five year old who didn't get their own way.

*_Flash Back*_

"_Rosalie? Can you help me stand up please?" I asked her since Jasper had gone to ask Carlisle about some more blood._

"_Why don't you do it yourself? I'm not your servant!" Rosalie snapped, glaring at me, I felt like crying at the tone of her voice._

"_I'm sorry Rose, I'll just wait until Jasper come back down," I murmured, looking down at my hands to escape from her glare._

"_Well you should be sorry Alice!" She snarled before stomping out of the room, her high heels clicking with every angry footstep, as she left she slammed the door causing the glass to shatter and hit the ground with a musical tinkling sound._

"_What was that all about?" Emmett asked, shocked at his wife's exit as he walked through the double doors, back from his hunting trip with Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jacob._

"_I don't know, I asked her to help me up and she snapped at me," I sobbed as I buried my face into my hands._

"_Don't worry pixie, she's just jealous, I'll have a talk to her," Emmett smiled; patting my shoulder before going in the direction that Rosalie had gone._

_* End of Flashback *_

Once again I was completely in pain and darkness but this time it was different, I could hear everything around me like I could when I was a vampire. I could hear Jasper's even breathing at my side and I smiled sweetly.

"Alice! Come back to me babes, we need you back with us. I love you and Serena wants to finally meet you darlin',"

He spoke the words that let me escape from my everlasting torture...Serena was alive and well… Jasper was here and safe… my family was we… nothing could be better.

I opened my eyes and stared into warm gold_… _my world was perfect again….

— _Alice Cullen x_


	13. AwakeningAgain!

**Alice's POV**

I found myself lost in the pore depth that his warm golden eyes held, they were filled with many different emotions. Love, pride, compassion, joy. In the utter blackness that I was trapped in not five minutes ago Jasper's memory was the only thing keeping me from going insane. I truly needed him to keep me going and he was going to be with me for the rest of eternity.

"Jasper!" I laughed, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck, pulling myself closer to my husband.

"Hello my love," He chuckled, hugging me tightly as if he never wanted to let me go.

I responded to this gladly and pressed myself closer than I ever thought possible...well in public. He winced lightly, slowly loosening my grip on him. I looked up, rejection in my face as he did so.

"Careful...Ow," Jasper smiled, stroking my cheeks lightly, instantly removing any of the signs of rejection. "You're just a little bit stronger than I am at the moment, but remember, it will pass." He called away, through the door. "Carlisle, Edward, Emmett? She's awake now,"

I heard the pairs of footsteps lightly walk up the stairs and towards the office, I could tell by the way the sound went from lightest to heaviest that Edward was at the front, followed by Carlisle and then Emmett. They all came through the door, smiling as they did so, their teeth glistening eight colour rainbows as they grinned with happiness.

"Alice dear, how are you feeling? No signs of pain or confusion are there?" Carlisle asked his voice fatherly yet calm like a doctors would be when he treated a patient.

"I'm fine thanks Carlisle, just the normal burning in my throat," As I said the pain suddenly increased and I clutched at my throat, unravelling it from around Jasper.

"Well you know we could easily get that all sorted out Alice, why don't you go hunting with Jasper for a bit? That would most definitely help you,"

"Of course, come on Lis, lets go bag us some mountain lions, don't you agree?" He spoke, taking my hand away from my throat and holding it against his cheek, inhaling the scent, " I know you can do this, you're a natural," Jasper's eyes twinkled as he lead me out of the window and raced me over the river. As my vision told me I would win_ and_ I would get the biggest lion.

I pounced on the unsuspecting lion as he lay lazily in the midday sun, he had no time to react as I sunk my razor sharp teeth into his soft supple neck, drinking eagerly as if it was a competition between me and Jasper. Jasper just leaned happily against a tree trunk, watching me as I darted in and out of sight, searching for bigger and bigger prey. When I was finally finished and the burn in my throat muted I skipped gently back to his side, taking his hand.

"I've missed these days ever since you told me you were pregnant, just seeing you gracefully take down that lion brought all of the memories back, and I can't tell you how proud I am of you for all of your efforts and devotion, I bet you're wondering how she is,"

"Of course I have, I just knew that I had to be in control of myself before you would even consider letting me anywhere near her. So tell me, what is she like?" I asked as we wandered slowly back to the house hand in hand, in no great rush for anything.

"She is the most beautiful little girl I have seen in my entire life, Serena has the most amazing bluely-golden coloured eyes anybody has ever seen, and her hair is a short but curly midnight black. Serena loves to laugh and mess around with her toys, especially when Esme gives her crayons; she's very artistic like her mother. She is very similar to Renesmee, she has already learnt to speak and she said her very first word just before you woke up," He smiled proudly.

"What did she say?" I asked as we landed from jumping over the river.

"She was wondering where her mother was, are you ready to come meet her? She's been wanting you for almost three days, Lis,"

"Are you sure I'm ready? Will Emmett and Edward be there just in case?"

"Of course, we all will be, you can do this Lis, you have exactly the same control from before this all happened. The only thing different is your eyes but they will soon fade in time."

I breathed slowly as I walked through the front door and came face to face with my daughter…

— Alice Cullen


	14. Beautiful And Talented

**Alice's POV**

Serena was everything Jasper had said and more, she was completely beautiful as our eyes met from across the room. As soon as she spotted me Serena wriggled around in Esme's arms, impatiently reaching towards me.

"Welcome back Alice, how are you feeling dear?" Esme questioned, trying to keep a hold on my struggling child. As she spoke Edward and Emmett moved to my flanks, anticipating my actions and reactions.

"To be honest with you Esme I feel exactly the same as I did before I got pregnant, the only thing which is weird is my eyes. They eventually fade so it's not all that bad," I smiled, yearning to walk forward and have Serena in my arms.

"Are you ready Lis? Were going to take this nice and slow, ok?" Jasper murmured, sliding in beside me, entwining our hands together as he spoke. "She's been waiting for nearly three whole days for you, we don't want her getting agitated." I watched as the corner of his mouth turned up into a cheeky grin as he and Edward exchanged the same expressions. Why? What happened when she gets agitated?

"You'll find out soon enough what she can do pixie, it's quite extraordinary to watch," Edward smiled. "Let's just get this bit over for now shall we?" I nodded and took a step forward, in time with Jasper.

I stepped slowly and controlled, proving that I could do this and that I could be with my daughter with thinking _those_ thoughts. Every step I took Jasper was there, guiding and supporting me with every action I performed, I was glad he was here, if he wasn't I couldn't be able to do this. As I reached about an arms length away from Esme I stopped in my tracks, extending my arms slightly in a simple and clear signal to her. Esme just smiled and nodded, taking a small step, closing the gap between us and gently laying my tiny angel in my arms. She took an automatic step back, moving to stand with Carlisle to give us some much needed room. Being too cramped was annoying and very distracting, good thing us vampires weren't claustrophobic.

"Hello there gorgeous, you've got your daddy's curls," I cooed, kissing her forehead softly. As I did so her eyes lit up pretty lights in the night sky, glowing and burning with her intense cuteness. She yawned sleepily, poor thing. I laughed and kissed her tummy, causing her to explode in a fit of giggles from her tiny mouth.

As she laughed a sudden burst of wind blew open the door and whirled like a tornado around us, acting on instinct I tightened my grip on her and tried to hide her in my chest. My eyes darting around for the unseen danger. Why is it windy? What's happening? Sensing my tenseness Serena stopped laughing and placed her tiny hand on my cheek in a symbol of worry and confusion. The wind seemed to evaporate and disappear into the air around us.

I looked down at her in confusion, did Serena do that? Is my baby girl gifted with control of the elements? Was this what Edward was keeping from me?

"You figured it out Alice, Serena is gifted with the power of the five elements, Earth, Wind, Fire, Water and Spirit." Jasper smiled, lightly guiding her hand away from my cheek and into his hand. "But, she needs to learn how to control them, she summons them to herself and performs the acts. A truly remarkable talent, I've never seen anything like it in my life."

She was amazing, beautiful, talented… everything I wished for. I was lost in my happiness when something triggered in my mind, A reflex from when Renesmee was born… The Volturi…

Alice Cullen

**(Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've finally balanced my school and everything! More to come soon!)**


	15. Haunting Reminder

**Jasper's POV**

I was so wrapped up in my happiness about Alice and Serena that if it wasn't for my ability of moods would I ever have noticed Alice and Edward's moods simultaneously changing from ones of joy and excitement to the feeling of pain and sorrow. No. I quickly glanced down to my wife's face to find it filled with pain, clinging tightly to our child, as if letting her go would mean the end of the world. She looked at Edward as a strange choking noise escaped from between his lips. What was going on here?

"Lis? Edward? What's going on here?" I asked my voice full of concern as I rested my hands on her shoulders.

"The Volturi," Edward whispered, "They'll here about this soon enough and try and butt in like they did last time."

"The Volturi? Surely they'll understand after what happened with Renesmee, they have to listen to us," Carlisle said calmly, holding Esme's hand tightly, she was giving him all of his strength.

I snarled, "Hardly likely, The Volturi is full of liars and con-men alike, don't tell me you haven't seen the way they react to our coven, they think were vermin that need to get rid of but they can't do it with Aro in charge. They have to have a reason and this would be a good chance for them, we need to be prepared for when they arrive and stand our ground." Emmett nodded with me, smiling as he did so.

Before any chaos could erupt between family members Alice's facial features changed, changing from aware and frightened to completely blank, I knew what it was going to be about, we just needed the information on _when. _After a fraction of a second Alice's vision had ended and she was back to gnawing at her lip, cute as it was this was a bad sign.

"How long, Alice? When will _they_ be here?" Emmett asked, snarling on that single word. Thankfully Serena had fallen asleep in her mother's arms, she may only be three days old but if she was awake she would know they danger she was in.

"This is not good, not good at all, why so soon? It was never this quick before," Edward started murmuring to himself, sitting on the bottom step, placing his head in his hands. Bella moved to comfort him, stroking his hair.

"Edward, love? What did Alice see? How long?" Bella pleaded with her husband, wishing for an answer.

"A few days…" Edward and Alice whispered simultaneously, but then Alice spoke alone, "Apparently Jane was in Biloxi the day we went to my nieces in Biloxi Jazz; she saw me pregnant and rushed back to Volterra to tell Aro. What are we going to do Jazz? I can't let her slip away from me without a fight!" I could see the fear in her eyes for our little girl and I just had to wrap them both in my familiar, yet, loving embrace.

"Alice darlin', don't worry ya'll pretty little head about a thing, we will make absolutely sure that no one will be able to take Serena away from us, she's too important to the fabric of the Cullen Coven. I will die trying if I have to, just to keep the little one safe. That is a promise." I kissed my wife lovingly on the mouth, trying to put all my love and caring into this one, simple gesture. I think it worked because Alice caught on quickly and responded eagerly, forgetting all about her worries and fears.

"Whoa! Not in front of us you don't! Go to your own room or something! Ewww!" Nessie squealed, trying to hide her eyes in the fabric of Jacobs shirt, Jacob just grinned at her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling Nessie closer to himself.

"Yes, because it's not like you make out publicly with that mutt or anything is it?" Rosalie teased at Nessie, but adding a slight, but still noticeable, remark to Jacob. He just shrugged and they sauntered of outside together.

"I'll go make some calls, we'll need everybody to be here by tomorrow night at latest or we might cut it too close," Carlisle announced, heading off to his study, phone in hand with Esme trailing after him.

Then everybody else just kind of melted away, leaving us alone for the first time properly today. Things would get better, I was sure of it, they can't just kill us. They didn't last time so they wouldn't do it again surely? I pondered these questions for a few seconds before getting distracted by Alice. She wasn't doing anything except standing there but that still drew me in to her scent, her everything.

We just stood there for a very long time, watching our precious daughter sleep like we had no care in the entire world, but we did. Though for that single moment it seemed like we didn't.

Jasper Whitlock


	16. Nightmare Visions And Stress

**Alice's POV**

I was close breaking point, anymore stress or worry and I would crumble onto the floor in a big wreck, crying my heart out. How much I wanted to do that I had to be strong and confident for my family's sake. I spent that very night just sat in Serena's room, just watching her sleep with the thought that if I left her for one second she would be gone and I just couldn't take that. While I was sat silently my husband was down stairs at the kitchen table, desperately making plans of attack with Emmett and Edward, refusing to do anything else.

As the sun finally rose and my daughter awakening I trudged downstairs with Serena still half asleep in my arms, mumbling half-hearted complaints of nothing in particular as she became more aware of the situation. The kitchen had a strange orange glow on the pale walls as the sun began to rise. Jasper didn't look up from his pile of scattered paper and snapped pencils that they before him. His hair was unkempt and messy like his clothes, evidence of his night of pacing and all of his stress. I could easily see the image of Jasper brushing his hair away from his face and rubbing his face in his hands, the last time I saw him like this we were searching for Nahuel many years ago.

Sensing my presence in the room Jasper extended out one of his arms towards me, I slid into it and curled onto his warm lap. His arms wrapped around the two of us like a piece of safety rope, strong and secure. I rested my head in the crook of his neck as he kissed my head soothingly.

"Jazz? What's going to happen?" I whispered in his ear, scared that Serena might hear us.

"Carlisle has got in contact with the Denali's and they agreed to help us but nobody else will, apparently they are too scared of the Volturi," I heard the ice in his voice towards the end. "We'll just have to deal with this on our own,"

"Don't worry Jasparrrrr, we'll teach the Volturi a lesson they'll never forget," Emmett laughed, strolling into the kitchen, he was absolutely covered in glitter.

"One, Emmett, don't call me that and two, why in the world are you covered in _glitter?_" Jasper smirked, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and finger.

Emmett just shrugged and leaned forward so Serena could shove her tiny fingers through her uncle short hair, giggling as glitter rained down onto her tiny cheeks.

Then it hit me, the terrifying vision that had me gasping for unneeded breath. I felt Serena slip threw my hands and another pair of hands pulling me to my feet; I was too frozen to react to anything….

"Alice! What is it? What do you see?" Jasper said, grasping me firmly by the shoulders.

"Serena! Where is she?" I cried.

"It's ok Alice, I've got her, and what did you see?" Emmett's calm voice appeared behind me.

"Jasper!" I sobbed, burying my head in his chest.

"Lis please," his voice was laced with fear. "Tell me."

"Their coming Jazz...tonight," All I heard was the sharp intake of his breath before my head found the softness of his shirt once again…

— Alice Cullen


	17. The Cavalry Are Coming!

**Jasper's POV**

A weird chocking sound escaped my lips as Alice pressed her face closer to my chest and she shook with tearless sobs. Emmett immediately sprang into action, gently placing Serena in her high chair he jogged out of the room, phone in hand, calling Edward as he left the kitchen, leaving us in our sorrow.

Sensing our worry Serena started to moan groggily, as she reached towards us I started to smell the growing scent of freshly mown grass mixed with the eerie sounds and thickness of the eye of a storm. As it grew worse I felt a twinge of pain and fear rising through her soul and it literally tears at my heart strings to see my darlin's in any pain. I quickly loosened my grip on my darling wife and twisted slightly to pull her out of her chair and gently into my arms. I rested my palm on her tiny forehead for a nanosecond before she succumbed to the waves of calm I was sending her and she slumped into deep sleep.

"Come on love, we need to call Carlisle and have him come home immediately with the Denali's, there's no time to waste." I said, sweeping a sleeping Serena into a cradle position in my left arm and draped the other around my beautiful pixie wife.

She simply nodded and walked out from under my arm and went to go gaze out into the morning forest as she called Carlisle, leaving me to put our beautiful daughter gently in her little cot.

"Yes Carlisle, I saw they would be here in an hour. Oh, okay, yes of course, its okay everybody else will be with us until then. Yes, see you soon, bye." Alice spoke to Carlisle; by the sounds of things it wasn't looking so good for us.

"What's happening?" I inquired, resting my hands on her waist as she leaned comfortingly against me.

"It's going to take Carlisle and the Denali's a little just over an hour to get to the clearing so were just going to have to sort it out on our own for a while until they get here." She replied, inkling her head to the left as Rose trudged down the stairs, his face set like a stone. "Rosalie? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing that important Alice, just thinking how much the Volturi has pissed me off throughout these years and how much I'd like to treat them like they treat us, you know what I'm saying?"

"You definitely have a point there Rose, they've led our lives like we are common vermin and I think it's time to do something about it," Edward agreed, appearing from his hunting trip with Bella, Jacob and Renesmee at his side.

"What have those evil leeches done now Jasper? Well apart from the coming after little Serena, I thought you lot sorted them out didn't ya?" Jacob asked, lounging in his favourite chair with Renesmee perched on his lap.

"There going to be here in little less than an hour Jacob, meaning us folks can't prepare any more for retaliation," I replied, rubbing my chin in annoyance.

Of course all uproar started in the little, cosy room. Nobody could get a word in edge ways and this carried on for god knows how long, until finally everybody had let of their steam and finally calmed down enough to let others speak.

"While ya'll have been bickering like school kids you do realise we have to go now?" I said in annoyance, pointing at the clock.

"Well I suppose it's time to get going then isn't it?" Alice whispered, walking over and placing Serena in her arms, close to her heart.

I guess it's time to face the music….

Jasper Hale


	18. Unwanted Surprise

**Alice's POV**

The wait at the clearing was painstaking; we were ten minutes earlier than the Volturi so we stood in a loose semi-circle, awaiting our judgement. Jasper was standing as still as a cardboard cut out, his arm was draped possessively around Serena and I. All there was to do now was to wait.

"Jasper?" I asked, inclining my head upwards to look at his face.

"What's wrong darlin'?" Jasper looked at me; his eyes were filled with pain and anguish as he kissed my head.

"I love you, always remember that."

"Of course I know that, stop stressing Lis, everything's going to be okay and nothing will take Serena away from us. We just have to remind

them that she is doing no harm to the rules and she is actually like Renesmee was. I'm sure Carlisle will not be best pleased with Aro since he

broke the promise Carlisle entrusted him with the last time." I heard a small twinge of laughter in his voice and he spoke.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," A dead voice loomed out of the forest as eight cloaks loomed out, they seemed to be spirits in the way they flowed towards us across the soft grass.

"Hello Jane," Jasper snarled, tightening his grip on us.

"Now, now Jasper, no need to use that voice no is there?" Aro said calmly, removing his hood as he spoke, I noticed that everybody except one vampire let down there hood. In the eight vampires there were Aro, Jane and Alec, Demetri, Marcus, Reneta, Chelsea and the hooded figure, they had a female grace and stature but I still couldn't figure out who it was.

"Well there's no need to threaten my family is there now, don't you agree Aro?" Edward replied, his voice thick with acid.

"You know the rules Edward; it's not something we take lightly." Marcus snapped, glaring his eyes at Edward with shear loathing.

"You know we do no harm! You're just assuming that we half-breeds are going to suddenly snap and turn into some kind of monster but were not!" Renesmee shouted, causing Jacob to push her further behind him with a soft flick of his tail.

"Ahh, dear Renesmee, don't worry we haven't forgotten about you. You were such a sweet little child but you see rules are still rules and everything has to be looked over," Aro said, "Now Jasper, Alice? Would you kindly let me meet your lovely daughter? Serena is it?"

"Yes it is," I said firmly.

Grasping Jasper closer to me I slowly walked into the middle of the clearing. Aro followed suit and walked across with the hooded figure. As we reached the middle we stopped a few feet away from each other, not daring to go any closer. Aro stepped ever closer, causing me to pull an awakened Serena closer to my chest and away from his pale, bone like fingers. The hooded vampire stepped with him, their brilliantly bright eyes darting quickly from Serena to Jasper and I then back again.

"My, my Whitlock, you have been busy now haven't ya'll?" A thick southern drawl escaped from the vampire's lips as she removed her hood and bored her eyes into Jaspers. He froze as rigid as a board as they locked gazes before thawing out and growling at the female vampire. Behind us Edward echoed Jasper, their voices full of fury and rage and she stood their smirking with her blood red lips. "Still got your feistiness has we?" She ran her fingers down the side of Jasper's face before he flinched away, crouching into his fighting stance.

"Maria…"

Alice Cullen


	19. Painful Memories

**Jasper's POV**

"I'm surprised you didn't recognise me straight away Whitlock, all those memories… I should feel offended," She cackled, running her manicured nails through her thick hair.

"I'm glad your offended, that may not be very respectful but I've no time for you anymore, what are you doing here? I would have thought you would be terrorising some poor village, you were never the most popular with the Volturi, what trick are you playing?" I replied, standing straight and showing no emotion in my voice, as if she was a virus, which she was.

"Trick! Don't make me laugh! If you think I'm here on my own free will your surely mistaken, I would never walk the path of righteousness, you should know that from the old days, Major…." She smirked as the memories came flooding back, all the blood….the screams….the thrill of a fight….the rewards of victory on your tongue….terror….pain…. Death.

My knees gave way as it sunk in, sending me crashing to the ground as my families growls echoed in the trees around me. Alice's arms were around me in seconds as I bowed my head, ashamed, of what I was, and who I was, what I'd done to so many…

**Alice's POV**

I had my arms wrapped around Jazz protectively as Serena clung like a monkey around my neck, resting her tiny body on my back. I looked up, staring daggers at the woman who had the nerves to try and break my husband, she was going to pay.

"Get on with it Aro! Do what you have come here to do and nothing else!" Carlisle spoke sharply, worry for his son thick in his voice. Jasper's hands were locked within his hair, his palms glued to his temple and his face creased with pain.

"Of course Carlisle, anything for you," Aro spoke quietly, resting his hand on Maria's shoulder, urging her backwards, away from us. "Maria, go stand back with Jane. Now." She turned sharply on her heels, tearing up grass with her shoes as she left.

"Now Alice, as you know, you have no proof that she isn't immortal…"

Of course in my family there was uproar, growls and shouts danced around like dangerous music, they were eager to get close to Aro and prove she was half human but none would dare break the barrier, except maybe Emmett but Rosalie kept him in place.

"Aro! You know she is exactly like me! Blood beats through her veins and her heart beats! You only need to touch one of our hands in order to witness her ageing these weeks! Don't make this longer than it has to be!" Renesmee snarled, her arms crossed, obviously angry at Aro's words and decisions.

"Silence!" Felix practically roared, his eyes glistening a bloody red. They snarled angrily at each other until Aro raised his hand in a bid for silence.

"That may be true Renesmee dear, but even you know the consequences, the Volturi does not offer second chances,"

"Aro I suggest you leave now, before we transport your butt back to Volterra, we've not broken any rules and this situation is exactly the same as last time you were here years ago, nothings changed. Just. Leave. Now." Emmett threatened, his eyes blazing at him, but Aro took no offence and actually smiled. What kind of sick game was he playing here?

"In due time dear boy… now Alice, have you and Edward thought anymore about our little offer? We would be thrilled to have you join us, even Jasper and Bella can come too, after he's done with his fit that is." He laughed, that was the last straw, I looked down at Jazz, he looked defeated as he trembled and scrunched his face over and over again, surely due to the terrible memories he was replaying in his mind. I swear at Aro's speech I saw Maria smirk with smugness as he mentioned Jasper. She was going to take him...that was her plan… but she's not going to hurt him...ever again.

Edward must have heard my thoughts as his head snapped up and looked deep in concentration at Maria, probably trying to read her thoughts. Stupid me, she must have put up a barrier so Edward couldn't read her.

I watched as Jasper put his head between his knees as he started to pull at his hair, muffling his screams as he rocked back and forth, she was tearing him apart bit by bit…

She was going to pay… Big time.

Alice Cullen


End file.
